


Ucieczka z więzienia

by Havokku



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, niezręczna rozmowa między ojcem a synem, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokku/pseuds/Havokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To całkiem normalne, że w peryferyjnej Ameryce tata odbiera swojego buntującego się nastolatka z więzienia, prawda? Nawet jeśli to Pentagon zamiast lokalnej stacji policyjnej, a twój tata to rasista, mutant i ścigany morderca numer jeden, który nie tyle zapłacił kaucję, ile zabił wszystkich strażników.<br/>Cóż. Peter zamierzał brać z tego tyle, ile się da, nawet jeśli oznaczało to najbardziej niezręczną podróż w historii wszechświata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ucieczka z więzienia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jail Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276493) by [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey). 



> Ogromne podziękowania należą się Biołemu i Agene. Bez nich poniższego tekstu nie dałoby się czytać. XD

To nie jego wina, dobra? Skąd do cholery miał wiedzieć, że koleś, któremu pomógł wyrwać się z więzienia, ma coś nie tak z głową? Mógł być przecież niesłusznie skazany. Nie takie rzeczy się działy. Zanim nie uwolnił go z więzienia, Peter nie miał nawet pojęcia, że facet zabił prezydenta.  
Poza tym ten ziomek Xavier wydawał się całkiem normalny, nawet jeśli wyglądał, jakby wyczołgał się spod mostu. Peter tylko za nim podążył. Nie było też jego winą, że urodził się z siwymi włosami jak jakiś dziad, przez co był najłatwiejszą do rozpoznania osobą na liście poszukiwanych.  
(Bycie na liście poszukiwanych jest zarąbiste. _Peter totalnie miażdży_ ).  
Mógłby uciec kiedykolwiek — choćby i za dziesięć sekund. Te klauny z ich śmiesznymi kajdankami, śmiesznymi strażnikami i śmiesznymi kamerami nie mogą go zatrzymać. Jest w celi w Pentagonie tylko dlatego, że chce w niej być.   
Serio. Zawsze zastanawiał się, czy będzie jak na filmach. Czy będą się z nim bawić w dobrego i złego glinę? Czy wszyscy jedzą pączki? Czy ich kawa smakuje jak gówno? W każdym filmie kawa zawsze smakuje jak gówno. Gliniarze i fedzie wlewają ją w siebie i z wykrzywioną mordą mówią, że smakuje jak gówno, ale i tak piją ją do końca, bo jeszcze żaden przestępca nie zrezygnował z powodu gównianej kawy, wiesz?  
Tak że ten. Może wyjść kiedykolwiek.  
Kiedykolwiek.  
Na przykład teraz.  
Kajdanki praktycznie urywają mu ręce, kiedy usiłuje się z nich wydostać, jebany stół przewraca się na jego kolana ze strasznym piskiem. Peter uderza plecami w ścianę i traci dech w płucach, a zadrapane ręce zakrwawiają mu całe dżinsy.  
Cholera jasna, lubił te spodnie. Że też to gówno się nie spiera. (Albo spiera? Będzie musiał spytać mamę. Dziewczyny wiedzą, jak pozbyć się krwi z rzeczy, nie? W sumie muszą).  
Ma przesrane, co nie?  
Nie!  
Jest spoko. Będzie po prostu czekał, aż ktoś się pojawi, i obieca zdradzić mu gruby sekret. Ten ktoś schyli się do jego ucha, Peter ukradnie mu klucze, oswobodzi się z kajdanek i ucieknie z tej jebanej dziury.  
Tylko że nikt nie pojawia się przez długi, długi czas.  
Peter drzemie na pieprzonym przewróconym stole, bo wciąż jest do niego przykuty. Rano będzie miał łupanie w krzyżu razem z siwymi włosami do kolekcji. Ale jest mu wszystko jedno. Nie ma zamiaru dać ochroniarzowi satysfakcji z oglądania go w sytuacji, w której najchętniej schowałby się mamusi pod spódnicę.  
(W pewnym sensie chciałby schować się swojej mamusi pod spódnicę. Nie dlatego, że jej potrzebuje, czy coś takiego, ale chciałby być tam dla niej. Dlatego, że jest jej najstarszym synem. Jej dumą i jej radością. Dlatego, że jest teraz trzymany w celi pod Pentagonem, ponieważ wypuścił na wolność jakiegoś psychopatę, który ponownie próbował zabić prezydenta na wizji, więc nic dziwnego, że Peter jest taki pojebany, skoro jego ojciec tak skończył).  
Nie! Nie będzie o tym myślał. Peter Maximoff nie ma taty. Jest czystej jakości bękartem, o właśnie na niego patrzysz, Panie Ochroniarzu za kamerą. Peter czuje jego oceniające spojrzenie i nagle znowu jest wkurzony.   
Podnosi głowę i pokazuje mu faka, ale to wydaje się słabe i żałosne. Ma coś znacznie dłuższego i grubszego niż swój środkowy palec, by wystawić w stronę kamery. Gdyby tylko mógł sięgnąć do guzika spodni.  
Peter opada na kolana i przysuwa się do miejsca, w którym kajdanki są przyczepione do wyszczerbienia w stole. Guziki i zamek dżinsów odpinają się wystarczająco łatwo, ale wyłuskanie się z nich sprawia nieco więcej problemów. Leżąc na podłodze, rusza się na boki najlepiej, jak umie, i używa pięt, by zsunąć materiał, aż w końcu, po wielu próbach, spodnie i bokserki są na tyle nisko, że może zaświecić nagim tyłkiem w stronę kamery.  
— Wygląda na to, że księżyc dziś w pełni, chłopaki! — pieje tuż przed tym, jak drzwi się otwierają.  
Peter triumfuje, że udało mu się wkurzyć kogoś na tyle, by wywołać tak szybką reakcję.  
Potem uświadamia sobie, co spotyka młodych, przystojnych chłopców w pierdlu. A on właśnie świeci gołym tyłkiem, przykuty kajdankami do stołu. I może by go to kręciło, ale...  
— Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Śmieszna rzecz o Peterze Maximoffie: prędzej dałby się pożreć żywcem od środka przez te przerażające chrząszcze skarabeusze z „Mumii” niż wysiedziałby w bezruchu przez więcej niż pięć sekund.  
A mimo to na dźwięk tego głosu jego ciało zablokowuje się i cała jego nieograniczona energia ucieka w noc.  
— Um.  
Tak właśnie. To wszystko, co z niego wychodzi. Peter patrzy w oczy swojego ojca, stojącego dumnie w trzyczęściowym garniturze i fedorze, wyglądającego jak pieprzony szef mafii, a jedyne, co jest w stanie powiedzieć, to „um”.  
Erik Lehnsherr zamordował jednego prezydenta, próbował zabić następnego, a potem pieprzył, że zamorduje pozostałych ludzi, żeby mutanci mogli rządzić światem, ale to na niego patrzy, jakby Peter był szalony?  
— Pokazałem tyłek ochroniarzowi — wyjaśnia i uświadamia sobie zbyt późno, że to nie do końca sprawia, że nie wygląda na czubka, zwłaszcza gdy mężczyzna znacząco unosi brew.  
— Jestem przekonany, że doceniłby to, gdyby jeszcze żył.  
Peter wciąga spodnie i bardzo się stara nie zrzygać. Czy Lehnsherr (Magneto? Erik? Tata? Jak do cholery ma nazywać tego gościa?) jest tu po to, by go zamordować, dokańczając sprawę, zanim Peter wyda wszystko federalnym?  
Wyluzuj. Wyluzuj. Wszystko gra. Wciąż jakoś może uciec. Ten koleś potrafi unieść cały stadion, ale nikt nie jest w stanie zatrzymać zajebistego Quicksilvera (no dobra, oprócz federalnych, ale zagrali nieczysto, grożąc, że zrobią krzywdę jego mamie).  
— Więc co, podajesz się im na tacy, koleś? — pyta Peter z brawurą, która tak wkurzyła federalnych. Totalnie panuje nad sytuacją. — To bardzo szlachetne i w ogóle, ale wiesz, nie po to się tak trudziłem. Szkoda, żeby wszystko poszło w diabły.  
(— Wiesz, co to karate?  
— Nie, ale wiem, co to szaleństwo.  
Boże, to już go w ogóle nie śmieszy).  
— A skąd. Uwolniłeś mnie z Pentagonu, więc zwracam dług.  
— Och.  
Zajebiście.  
— Kupiłem nam trochę czasu, ale zaraz się skończy — kontynuuje mężczyzna. Zbliża się do Petera z wyciągniętą ręką i kajdanki zaczynają wibrować, a lewa odpina się i zsuwa z jego nadgarstka. Prawa wciąż zwisa z jego drugiej ręki.   
— Zamierzasz skończyć robotę? — pyta Pietro, dzwoniąc kajdankami.  
— Co ci się stało w ręce? — Lehnsherr przyciąga Petera do siebie za kajdanki i bada otarcia szorstkimi, wąskimi palcami.  
— Usiłowałem uciec. — Peter wzrusza ramionami zupełnie jakby łapy nie paliły go żywym ogniem. Lehnsherr obserwuje ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zaschniętą krew i nagle — zamiast uwolnić Petera z drugiego zatrzasku — przykuwa się do niego.  
— Co do kurwy nędzy, koleś!?  
— Wiem, jak szybki jesteś — mówi Lehnsherr ironicznie. — Masz odpowiedzi, których poszukuję. Kiedy mi je dasz, uwolnię cię.  
Kawał lodu spada na dno żołądka Petera.  
 _Mówią, że potrafisz kontrolować metal. Moja mama znała gościa, który to potrafił._  
Tamtego dnia powiedział te słowa tak bezmyślnie. Jakby mówił do samego siebie, a nie do kolesia, którego właśnie zgarnął. Nie myślał o tym zbyt wiele — w końcu na świecie były tysiące mutantów, prawda? Z pewnością nie tylko ten potrafił ruszać gówno za pomocą umysłu, prawda? To nie to tak, że z siedmiu bilionów ludzi na świecie to musi być akurat ten dupek, o którym nigdy nie mówiła jego mama, prawda?  
Wuluzuj, chłopie. Wyluzuj. Nie masz pojęcia, o co cię zapyta. Może chce wiedzieć więcej o Xavierze, w końcu gapił się na niego cały czas w windzie. I jakim cholernym cudem ten gościu jest jego ojcem, skoro to jasne jak słońce, że chciał się dobrać do bezdomnego tyłka Xaviera?  
— Jasne, spoko. Nie ma problemu. Możemy stąd wyjść?  
Lehnsherr macha ręką w kierunku drzwi.   
— Ty pierwszy.  
Peter chwyta mężczyznę (swojego _ojca_ — nie! Zamknij się!) za tył głowy, mając niekomfortowe déjà vu, i gna przez korytarze z rzędami martwych strażników (żywych? Może byli żywi. Może ta cała krew była z krwotoku z nosa czy coś) aż do ciemnego parkingu.  
— Mój-mój samochód. Na końcu ulicy. Czarny Corvette. — Lehnsherr zatacza się jak pijak na prawą stronę i Peter uśmiecha się zarozumiale, a potem znowu startuje.  
Corvette. Dzięki Bogu, że facet ma przynajmniej styl. Peter stoi obok strony kierowcy, zastanawiając się, jak mają zamiar dostać się do auta, skoro są wciąż przykuci do siebie. Drzwi samochodu otwierają się samoistnie.  
— Wczołgujesz się pierwszy.  
— Mogę być kierowcą? Totalnie rządzę jako kierowca, wiesz? Dostałem prawko jakieś pół roku temu i Xavier pozwolił prowadzić mi swoje wypożyczone auto całą drogę do Nowego Jorku i walnąłem w barierę co najwyżej dwa razy.  
Lehnsherr posłał mu spojrzenie godne seryjnego zabójcy.  
— Nie.  
Peter lubi się kłócić — czy raczej negocjować, jak lubi to określać. Jest Negocjatorem przez duże „N”, jak w jakimś filmie szpiegowskim, jeśli ma być szczery. Ale lodowate „nie ma mowy” jest na tyle bolesne, że wystarcza, by Peter zamknął jadaczkę.  
— Spoko, nie ma problemu. — Gryzie się w usta, by powstrzymać histeryczny śmiech na myśl o ucieczce i wczołguje się do środka, Lehnsherr tuż za nim.  
Facet zamyka drzwi ruchem nadgarstka i uruchamia samochód, nawet nie dotykając kluczyków. Totalny odjazd. Chwilę zajmuje mu prawdopodobnie powstrzymanie się od wymiotów, po czym dochodzi do siebie i odjeżdżają z piskiem opon spod Pentagonu w noc.  
Ku zaskoczeniu i masakrycznej frustracji Petera, Lehnsherr trzyma się limitu prędkości: jadą porażające dziewięćdziesiąt na godzinę. Tak więc usiłowanie zabójstwa jest totalnie w porządku, ale przekraczanie prędkości już nie bardzo? Jasna cholera. Gdyby tylko mógł pożyczyć moc tego kolesia i wcisnąć pedał gazu za pomocą swojego umysłu czy jakiegoś fajnego gestu.  
— Jezu, czy to coś nie może jechać szybciej? — jęczy. Nie może nic na to poradzić. Czuje fizyczny ból, jadąc tak wolno i nie mając nic do zajęcia się oprócz wpatrywania się w mijane lampy.  
— Może — mówi Lehnsherr. — Nie potrzebuję gazu, żeby uruchomić ten samochód. Mógłbym go lewitować i docisnąć do trzystu dwadziestu na godzinę.  
Peter rozszerza oczy.   
— Serio? Gościu, wymiatasz.  
Niemal dostaje zawału, gdy Lehnsherr uśmiecha się i pokazuje zdecydowanie za dużo zębów. Seryjnie, to najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką w życiu widział. Koleś wygląda jak pieprzony rekin albo klaun-morderca. Jezu.  
— Dajesz, kowboju! — Peter uderza ręką deskę rozdzielczą.  
Rekini uśmiech zanika.   
— Jak bardzo by to nie było kuszące, latający samochód byłby jak drogowskaz naszej ucieczki.  
Och. Kurde. To raczej prawdopodobne. Peter wzdycha i mocuje się chwilę z zamkiem, ale ten odmawia współpracy. Patrzy ukradkiem na Lehnsherra, którego zęby są bezpiecznie ukryte za zaciśniętymi w cienką linię ustami.  
Pomimo że wlekli się wolniej niż babcia w supermarkecie po odwiedzinach listonosza z rentą, zostawili Waszyngton daleko w tyle. Nagle Peter zaczyna się zastanawiać.  
— Więc, tego, gdzie my do cholery jedziemy?  
— Nie wracamy do domu, jeśli o to pytasz.  
Peter czuje, że powietrze w samochodzie nagle się skurczyło i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów.   
Ja pierdolę, to nie jest ucieczka z więzienia, to pieprzone porwanie!  
Wyluzuj, chłopie, wyluzuj. No więc to porwanie, i co z tego? Prędzej czy później Lehnsherr będzie musiał się uwolnić z kajdanek, albo może Peter będzie błagał, że musi skorzystać z łazienki, i puf! — zniknie. Więc weź się do kupy, Maximoff. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
— To niebezpieczne — mówi dalej mężczyzna, tak jakby Peter nie był na krawędzi ataku serca. — Gliny będą cię tam oczekiwały, więc jedziemy gdzie indziej.  
Okej. To ma sens. Ale to może być też dobra wymówka, by porwać Petera i użyć go w nikczemnym celu.  
— Znaczy się gdzie?  
Lehnsherr patrzy na Petera z ukosa.   
— Będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na ważne pytanie, zanim ci powiem.  
— Tak? — Peter nerwowo szarpie pukiel włosów. (Nawyk od trzeciej klasy podstawówki, kiedy podejrzewano u niego ADHD).  
— Jak ma na imię twoja matka?  
Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag. Wszystko, tylko nie to. Wszystko.  
Wyluzuj, Maximoff. Wyluzuj.  
— Ma na imię... uch... Magd... Maggie! Maggie, jak skrót od Margaret, wiesz? Stara dobra Margaret Maximo... Maxim. Margaret Maxim.  
— Nazywasz się Maximoff.  
Żołądek zawiązuje mu się w supeł. Peter zaczyna bawić się przyciskiem do otwierania szyby.   
— Bo... uch... rozwiodła się. Wróciła do nazwiska panieńskiego.  
To było dobre kłamstwo, nie? Kobiety robią tak cały czas, w końcu to wiek feminizmu i innego gówna. Tyle że patrząc na to, jak samochód nagle skręca z drogi w pobocze, przez co Peter ląduje na drzwiach, Lehnsherr nie kupuje tego. Wjeżdża do parku, pochylając się nad konsolą dostatecznie blisko, by Peter mógł wyczuć jego dziadkową wodę kolońską (rany, kto zakłada trzyczęściowy garnitur i psika się perfumami, żeby wydostać z więzienia nastolatka?).  
— Może i nie potrafię czytać w myślach, ale wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamie mi prosto w oczy — syczy. Jego oczy błyszczą w światłach przejeżdżającego samochodu, nadając mu morderczy wygląd. — Twoja matka to Magda Maximoff. — To nie pytanie.  
Peter naprawdę nie chce wnikać w to, co zaszło między nią a Lehnsherrem. Jego mama nigdy, przenigdy nie mówiła o tacie. Odkrył prawdę sam, kiedy elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. To, że manipulował metalem, zaświeciło czerwoną lampkę w jego głowie, jednak dopiero widok twarzy mamy i rozbitego talerza leżącego u jej stóp w chwili, gdy Lehnsherr wygłaszał swoją tyradę w telewizji, go w tym upewniły. To oraz fakt, że potrafił być szybki jak błyskawica, podczas gdy nikt z jego rodziny nie miał żadnych zdolności.  
Nie wiedział, w jakich okolicznościach jego rodzice się rozstali, ale musiały być złe, skoro mama nigdy o nim nie mówiła. Przez długi czas był wkurzony, że nie pozwalała mu skontaktować się ze swoim tatą ani o niego pytać, ale teraz wreszcie rozumie. Rozumie to aż za dobrze i, kurwa, po raz pierwszy tej nocy naprawdę się boi.  
— Tylko spróbuj znowu zranić moją mamę, a cię zabiję. Naprawdę cię zabiję i nie będziesz w stanie mnie powstrzymać. Jeśli tylko pomyślisz o tym, by ją tknąć, albo tknąć moją siostrę, wypatroszę cię jak rybę, przysięgam, do kur...  
Wie, że to czysty idiotyzm, by grozić masowemu mordercy, kiedy jest do niego przykuty w samochodzie, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Słowa wylewają się z niego, bardziej błagalne niż zastraszające, co sprawia, że używa tym gorszych słów, żeby to ukryć, aż w końcu Lehnsherr zakrywa jego usta dłonią.  
— Nie mam zamiaru zabijać Magdy, _Gott in Himmel_! Za kogo ty mnie masz?  
Peter odsuwa jego rękę.   
— Serio? — Jego głos załamuje się, jakby miał trzynaście lat. — Właśnie zabiłeś jakieś piętnaście osób! Próbowałeś wymordować cały gabinet prezydenta w jebanej krajowej telewizji! Powiedziałeś całemu krajowi, że chcesz wytępić ludzkość, więc co do kurwy nędzy mam o tym myśleć?!  
Czuje się, jakby został wysłany w kosmos, w którym nie ma ani powietrza, ani nadziei; jego klatka piersiowa zapada się tak mocno, że zastanawia się, czy jego żebra są zrobione z metalu, który Lehnsherr zaciska. Gorące łzy skapują z jego oczu, nie może oddychać, nie może oddychać, nie może oddychać...  
— Dziecko, spójrz na mnie! — Silne palce chwytają go za brodę, zmuszając do spojrzenia w rozszerzone oczy Lehnsherra. Ich niebiesko-szary odcień jest niepokojąco znajomy. — Zaczerpnij powietrza i wytrzymaj chwilę, a potem zrób wydech ustami.  
Peter nabiera powietrza i wypuszcza długi, drżący oddech. Lehnsherr uspokajał go za pomocą ćwiczeń oddechowych, aż wreszcie jego płuca rozkurczyły się, a myśli rozjaśniły.  
— Nie mam żadnych złych zamiarów w stosunku do twojej matki — mówi Lehnsherr łagodnie. — Ani do nikogo z twojej rodziny. Nie mają się czego bać. Uspokój się.  
Pochyla się nad Peterem i kładzie ciepłą i uspokajającą rękę na jego ramieniu. Peter przez chwilę czuje się, jakby miał ojca.   
O kurwa, nie. Uwalnia się z uścisku Lehnsherra, uderzając głową w okno.  
— Już mi lepiej — jąka się. — Wszystko spoko.  
Lehnsherr patrzy na niego sceptycznie, po czym wraca na swoje miejsce i uruchamia samochód. Wyjeżdżają z powrotem na drogę. Peter opiera czoło o chłodne szkło i obserwuje światła uliczne, które znikają za nimi.  
— Nie wiedziałem o tobie — mówi Lehnsherr. Ściąga kapelusz i przeczesuje ręką swoje krótkie włosy. — Twoja matka opuściła mnie bez słowa. Nie porzuciłem cię.  
Peter przełyka ślinę. Kurwa. Lehnsherr brzmi tak szczerze, jakby bał się, że Peter mu nie uwierzy.   
— Tak, wiem. — Odchrząkuje. — W porządku, koleś. Naprawdę nie musimy o tym mówić.  
Uch, Peter wolałby obrabować bank niż odbyć tę rozmowę.  
Lehnsherr spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Jesteś moim _synem_. Oczywiście, że musimy o tym porozmawiać.  
— A co tu jest do powiedzenia? Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć, że jeśli byś wiedział, rzuciłbyś w cholerę to całe gówno, które robiłeś przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat, i wychowywałbyś mnie?  
To było dziwne, głupie i bezsensowne pytanie, nad którym Peter zastanawiał się, odkąd sięga pamięcią, i za cholerę nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie je zadał. Dlaczego nie może się raz zamknąć, do cholery? Patrząc na przerażoną, pełną winy minę Lehnsherra i ciężką ciszę, która zapanowała, to jasne, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, której oczekuje.  
— Tak właśnie myślałem — mamrocze. — W sumie to i lepiej, wiesz, bo inaczej skończyłbym jako pomocnik w morderstwie prezydenta czy coś. Mini-Magneto.  
Parska śmiechem na myśl o małym brzdącu w hełmie, który zsuwa mu się na oczy, choć wizja wychowania go przez masowego mordercę sprawia, że chce zwymiotować. Dzięki Bogu za nieobecnych ojców, ech.  
— Nigdy w życiu nie wychowałbym cię na mordercę — mówi Lehnsherr w końcu. — Jesteś dzieckiem, na miłość boską! Chciałbym tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy.  
— Byłem szczęśliwy! — wybucha Peter. — Znaczy, jestem. Szczęśliwy. Jestem szczęśliwy, okej?  
Co jest kłamstwem. W większości. Ma całkiem przyzwoitego ojczyma, ale to nigdy nie powstrzymało go od zastanawiania się, kim jest jego ojciec i co by o nim sądził. Wyobrażał sobie setki scenariuszy o tym, jak wpada na swojego ojca, ale, Jezu, nigdy żaden nie wyglądał w ten sposób. W jego wizji ojciec był tajniakiem, szefem firmy albo królem, a nie tym szalonym dupkiem. A teraz nadszedł moment spotkania, o którym zawsze marzył, a on ma ochotę wyskoczyć z samochodu.  
— Więc zostałeś dobrze wychowany? Miałeś wszystko? Zdobyłeś przyjaciół?  
— Tak — mówi Peter i wzdycha ciężko. — Boże. Czy naprawdę musimy o tym mówić?  
Lehnsherr otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamyka je z powrotem. Jadą w jeszcze bardziej niezręcznej ciszy, ale Peter woli ją stokroć bardziej od rozmowy na ten temat.  
— Myślisz, że jestem chory psychiczne – odzywa się Lehnsherr po chwili. Coś w jego głosie sprawia, że włosy Petera stają dęba.   
— Powiedziałeś, że wiesz, co to szaleństwo — mówi Peter wolno. — Nie żartowałeś, prawda?  
— Byłem krotochwilny.  
— Nie wiem, co to znaczy.  
Lehnsherr zamyka na moment oczy, a drzwi po stronie Petera odrobinę wgniatają się do środka. Odsuwa się w kierunku deski rozdzielczej.  
— Nie zabiłem Kennedy'ego. Próbowałem go uratować, ale mi się nie udało. — Lehnsherr otwiera oczy, a drzwi po stronie Petera wracają do swojej postaci ze zgrzytem.  
Okej. Czyli Peter wypuścił z więzienia niewinnego mężczyznę. Dobrze. Mogą to wykorzystać w sądzie, prawda? Tyle że...  
— Ale zamierzałeś zabić Nixona, prawda?  
— ...tak, zamierzałem.  
Uch. Oczywiście.   
— Więc dlaczego jeden prezydent jest okej, a drugi już nie bardzo?  
— Kennedy był mutantem. Był jednym z nas.  
— Okej, dobra, ale co jeśli Kennedy był totalnym dupkiem? Co jeśli Nixon był super miłym gościem?  
Lehnsherr spogląda na niego.   
— I co z tego?  
Peter wywraca oczami.   
— Nie możesz myśleć, że skoro ten koleś jest mutantem, to jest w porządku, a skoro tamten jest człowiekiem, to możesz go zabić.  
— Ludzie robią tak mutantom cały czas.  
— Serio? Kiedy?  
Kierownica wygina się pod naporem palców Lehnsherra.  
— Zakładam, że widziałeś moje wystąpienie w telewizji, więc mam nadzieję, że nie przegapiłeś maszyn do zabijania mutantów. Zatwierdzał je twój kochany prezydent.  
— Och. Ta. To było do dupy. — Tak naprawdę to było przerażające, ale Peter nie zamierzał o tym myśleć. — Podaj inny przykład.  
— Kryzys Rakietowy na Kubie. Byłem na miejscu i go zatrzymałem. A potem zarówno Sowieci, jak i Amerykanie usiłowali zbombardować mnie, Charlesa i nawet jednego człowieka.  
— _Ty_ zatrzymałeś Kryzys Rakietowy? Serio? Nigdy nie uczyli o tym w szkole.  
Lehnsherr parska.  
— Jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie mówią ci w amerykańskiej szkole publicznej. Ale to opowieść na kiedy indziej.  
— Okej, więc to daje nam dwa razy. Jaki jest trzeci?  
Lehnsherr nie mówi ani słowa, mimo że cisza staje się nie do zniesienia.  
— Okej, czyli ludzie zjebali dwa razy i teraz chcesz ich zmieść z powierzchni ziemi.  
— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mam zamiar zmieść ich wszystkich. Tylko tych, którzy stoją na mojej drodze.  
Peter dokładnie pamięta, co powiedział Lehnsherr w telewizji. Otwiera szeroko usta.  
— O mój Boże. Zamierzasz rządzić światem. Kurwa, mój tata jest Tym Złym!  
— Że co? Skąd do cholery to wytrzasnąłeś?  
— Czytam dużo komiksów. Zachowujesz się zupełnie jak czarny charakter, który chce zdobyć władzę nad światem!  
Peter zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać, a łzy lecą ciurkiem po jego twarzy. Opiera się o drzwi i śmieje się do upadłego. Lehnsherr tylko prowadzi i czeka, aż Peter się uspokoi.  
— Skończyłeś już? — pyta sucho, kiedy Peter przestaje chichotać. — Nie jestem „Tym Złym”. — Wypowiada te słowa w dziwaczny sposób, tak że niemal słychać cudzysłów. — Jestem rewolucjonistą i zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje metody mogą się wydawać... nieco ekstremalne, ale robię to dla dobra naszego ludu. Wliczając ciebie. W porównaniu do niektórych nie potrafię siedzieć z założonymi rękoma i patrzeć, jak mutanci są systematycznie represjonowani za coś, nad czym nie mają kontroli.  
Peter przygryza wargę i patrzy za okno. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że bycie mutantem to bycie ruchomym celem. On ma szczęście, bo jest kurewsko szybki i ludzie gówno mogą mu zrobić, ale wie, że inni mutanci nie mają tyle szczęścia. To nie tak, że Lehnsherr nie ma racji ani nawet nie to, że gościu zamierza pobrudzić sobie ręce, by chronić innych mutantów.  
Tak naprawdę Petera przeraża to, jak Lehnsherr ze stoickim spokojem jest w stanie odebrać komuś życie. Nawet nie mrugnął powieką, kiedy przechodził obok stosów martwych ciał w Pentagonie ani kiedy wymierzył te wszystkie pistolety w prezydenta. I zrobiłby to znowu i znowu, i znowu każdemu, kto nie zgodziłby się z nim. Chyba jest jakaś granica? Ten koleś nie ma żadnej i to go przerażało.  
Nie żeby Peter miał zamiar powiedzieć mu cokolwiek. Dorośli nie słuchają go ani nie biorą go na poważnie, nawet jeśli nie są szalonymi „rewolucjonistami”. Zamiast tego mówi:  
— Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze, gdzie jedziemy.  
Lehnsherr wykrzywia usta.   
— Zabieram cię do Charlesa Xaviera. On będzie w stanie ci pomóc. Nie złapią cię tam.  
— Do tego hipisa? Myślisz, że mi pomoże?  
— Lepiej, żeby to zrobił — warczy Lehnsherr. — Wplątał cię w cały ten bałagan.  
Peter odważnie ignoruje ukłucie bólu w środku.  
— W ogóle co jest między tobą a tym gościem?  
Tak naprawdę to nawet nie chce wiedzieć. Ale wyraźnie nieswoja mina Lehnsherra jest warta potencjalnie niezręcznej odpowiedzi.  
— Byliśmy przyjaciółmi... Charles uratował mi życie.  
Brwi Petera podjeżdżają do góry.  
— Serio? Wyglądało, jakby miał ochotę cię zabić.  
— Mieliśmy sprzeczkę — mówi Lehnsherr lakonicznie.  
— ...ciężkie rozstanie?  
Dzięki Bogu Lehnsherr nie potrafił strzelać laserami z oczu, bo usmażyłby go na miejscu.  
— Żadnych więcej pytań.  
Brrr.  
— Spoko. Zdrzemnę się na chwilę.  
Peter wyciąga kapelusz z deski rozdzielczej i nakłada go sobie na twarz. Wyczuwa jakąś podejrzanie znajomą woń. Chwilę mu zajmuje uświadomienie sobie, że to jego szampon. On i Lehnsherr używają tego samego szamponu i ten prosty fakt sprawia, że jego ojcostwo przestaje być abstrakcją, a staje się zaskakującą rzeczywistością — dzieli DNA z tym facetem. Są niezbicie, nieodwołalnie połączeni, i chociaż Lehnsherr jest maniakiem-mordercą, a Peter tylko głupim nastolatkiem, który nie może zdać hiszpańskiego, mogą mieć setki innych podobieństw.  
Mogą lubić płynne żółtko w jajku i mieć irracjonalny strach przed motylami. Mogą być nocnymi sowami, fanami baseballa i zbieraczami znaczków. Mogą spać na prawej stronie i przygryzać kciuk, i skakać co dwa schody. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, że to z powodu _tego faceta_ woli srebro od złota, śpiewa pod prysznicem i lubi szampon o zapachu drzewa sandałowego.  
Zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Zdejmuje kapelusz, by nie musieć wdychać znajomego zapachu.   
— Wszystko robisz błyskawicznie, nawet śpisz? — pyta Lehnsherr drwiąco.  
— Spałem w celi, więc nie potrafię teraz zasnąć. Daleko jeszcze?  
Lehnsherr spogląda na niego z zamyśleniem.  
— Jak szybko potrafisz się poruszać?  
— Kurewsko szybko? Nie wiem. Nigdy nie mierzyłem.  
— W takim razie to tempo musi cię wykańczać.  
Peter rzuca mu najbardziej zbolałe spojrzenie.  
— Nie. Masz. Nawet. _Pojęcia_.   
— Przypuszczam, że nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć z nudów. — Rzucony mimochodem komentarz Lehnsherra sprawia, że Petera przechodzi dreszcz. — Powinieneś oprzeć szyję o zagłówek, żeby nie uderzyć w niego głową.  
— Co? — Głowa Petera nagle ląduje na oparciu siedzenia, kiedy samochód wystrzeliwuje jak pocisk na opuszczonej autostradzie.  
— Oprzyj. Się.  
Na początku Peter myśli, że Lehnsherr wreszcie zdecydował się wcisnąć gaz do dechy, aż zauważa dziwną ciszę. Silnik nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a opony nie piszczą na asfalcie...  
O kurwa, Lehnsherr lewituje samochód. Poruszają się na oko zajebiście szybko i patrzenie na linię przerywaną, która łączy się w ciągłą, sprawia, że Peter czuje się lekko. Wreszcie jest w stanie oddychać. Opuszcza szybę, przymyka oczy i wystawia głowę jak pies. Wiatr uderza go w twarz i oddech więźnie mu w gardle, i najlepszy odlot nie byłby tak genialny. Pieprzcie się, federalni! Nie możecie się równać z zajekurwabistym Quicksilverem! Wychylił się do połowy za okno, drąc się na całe gardło i pokazując pięść, aż nagle silna ręka wpakowała go z powrotem do środka.  
— Wypadniesz — warczy Lehnsherr, ale jego usta wykrzywiają się w tym potwornym uśmiechu, a oczy mu błyszczą.   
Mkną tak szybko, że reszta drogi do Nowego Jorku zajmuje im mniej niż godzinę. O tej porze nocy tylko kilka osób towarzyszy im na autostradzie, a Corvette pędzi zbyt szybko i zbyt cicho, by jakikolwiek policjant mógł ich zauważyć. Lehnsherr zwalnia dopiero wtedy, gdy wjeżdżają w żwirowany podjazd do posiadłości Xaviera. Samochód wreszcie staje parę metrów od wejścia do pieprzonego zamku. Za kogo Xavier się uważa? Za cholerną zagubioną księżniczkę?  
Ręka Lehnsherra zawisa nieruchomo nad klamką i wolno opada w niemal smutny sposób.  
Siedzą w koszmarnej ciszy, jakby właśnie byli po najbardziej niezręcznej pierwszej randce. Seryjnie, co do cholery można powiedzieć do swojego psychopatycznego taty, który zabija piętnaście osób, by uwolnić cię z więzienia?  
Peter wyciąga swoją dłoń.   
— Więc... tego... dzięki za wyciągnięcie mnie z puszki, nie. Chyba teraz jesteśmy kwita. Miło było oficjalnie cię poznać.  
Szlag, Peter. Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij i właź do zamku, do cholery.  
Lehnsherr zaciska swoją dłoń niczym imadło i nie puszcza ręki Petera przez długie dwie sekundy.  
— Nie _musisz_ iść do Charlesa — mówi.  
Peter przełyka ślinę i udaje niezrozumienie. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży wyparować, zanim dojdzie do tej rozmowy.   
— Ale... właśnie zabrałeś mnie do jego domu.  
— Z Charlesem będziesz bezpieczny. Ale wydaje mi się, że pożądasz emocji, których bezpieczeństwo nie jest w stanie ci zapewnić. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, zapewnię ci te emocje. Posiadasz ogromne umiejętności i potencjał. Twoi bracia mutanci mogliby skorzystać z twojej pomocy.  
— Stary, nie ma, kurwa, opcji. Kradzież to moja granica. Nie będę zabijał ludzi.  
Lehnsherr unosi brew.  
— Wiesz, że nie jestem tylko mordercą? Możesz pomóc w inny sposób.  
— Ja...   
To kuszące, by iść spuścić łomot ze swoim zajebistym ojcem, którego zawsze chciałeś mieć, w nowiutkim Corvette. Wreszcie poczuć, jak to jest korzystać ze swoich mocy bez limitów. Lenhsherr ma rację. Peter jest cały czas tak zajebiście znudzony, że im starszy się staje, tym bardziej opcjonalne stają się jakiekolwiek zasady w momencie, gdy w grę wchodzi jego rozrywka. Aż do niedawna nie miał żadnego moralnego kryzysu w związku z tym. Czuł się świetnie. Nietykalny.   
Ale Lehnsherr... Lehnsherr wybrał anarchię. I ten chaos, ta gotowość do pójścia tak daleko drzemie w Peterze. Musi się powstrzymać, albo to on zwariuje i zacznie zabijać ludzi na wizji. Potrzebuje, by ktoś wskazał mu kurs i pilnował, by z niego nie zboczył. I choć Peter byłby gotów _zabić_ , byleby wreszcie mieć tatę, Lehnsherr ewidentnie nie nadaje się do tej roboty.   
Chyba te straszne zdolności ojcowskie zaczynają działać, ale mężczyzna wreszcie wypuszcza rękę Petera i uśmiecha się — tym razem nie przerażająco, lecz w łamiący serce sposób.   
— Peter — mówi. — Przepraszam. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ode mnie. I wiem, że na to już za późno. Jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz w tarapatach, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć.  
— Pomożesz mi, bo jestem twoim synem czy dlatego, że jestem mutantem?  
Peter zastanawia się. Zastanawia się, czy gdyby był nudnym człowiekiem, a nie mutantem, czy tego faceta gówno by obeszło, co się z nim stanie. Ale Lehnsherr unosi swoją dłoń, waha się przez moment i kładzie ją z tyłu jego głowy w ciepły i pokrzepiający sposób.  
— Jesteś moim synem. Nie ma nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił.  
Cóż, to... to, szczerze mówiąc, przerażające, że ten facet nie ma żadnych moralnych granic. Ale Peter czuje też coś dziwnego, co skręca mu wnętrzności i nagle musi przełknąć, bo czuje gulę w gardle. Co to ma być, do cholery? Łzy? Przez chwilę jest wkurzony, jest tak wkurzony, że słowa, które zawsze chciał usłyszeć, wychodzą z ust tego obłąkanego świra.  
Ale Peter wie jedną rzecz o życiu — trzeba z niego wyciskać, ile się da. I jeśli Magneto to jedyna osoba na kształt ojca w jego życiu, to i tak lepszy on niż nikt. Normalny ojciec w życiu nie uwolniłby go z Pentagonu.  
— Tak, to... — Odchrząkuje. — Dzięki. Dziękuję. Y... wchodzisz?  
Lehnsherr zabiera rękę. Peter przez moment czuje jej brak.  
— Nie, ale powiedz Charlesowi... — Kurwa, facet pokazuje naprawdę pokazuje za dużo zębów w tym uśmiechu. — ...powiedz mu, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.  
Taa. Coś zdecydowanie wisi między nimi. Coś, czego nie ma zamiaru tykać nawet za pomocą kija.  
— Jasne. — Peter nie wie, czy powinien przytulić Lehnsherra, czy też uścisnąć mu dłoń, czy co, więc decyduje się na zarozumiały salut i czmycha do wejścia. Uderza w drzwi tylko jakieś tysiąc razy w czasie dziesięciu sekund.  
Zaspany McCoy wreszcie otwiera i mruga oczami, jakby Peter był wytworem jego narkotycznego odlotu.  
— Peter? Co ty tutaj robisz? Jest... trzecia w nocy!  
— Jestem poszukiwany, chłopie! Federalni złapali mnie za uwolnienie tego psy... tego gościa z więzienia. Muszę się przyczaić.  
Jestem poszukiwany. Przyczaić. Kurwa, brzmi jak totalny kozak.  
McCoy jest na tyle przyzwoity, że wygląda na winnego, kiedy zaczyna drapać się w tył głowy.  
— O mój Boże! Czy to krew? Wchodź, wchodź.  
Peter spogląda za siebie i zauważa promień księżycowego światła odbijającego się od czarnej, błyszczącej maski samochodu.  
Lehnsherr czeka, aż Peter wejdzie do środka, po czym znika.


End file.
